First Impression
by ElusiveWhim
Summary: Deidara has just been recruited to the Akatsuki. Left alone by most of the other members, the blonde is susceptible to the advances of a certain black haired man. The same man who defeated him. How will their impressions of each other change? Itachi x Deidara. Multiple one-shots. Chapter Two: Itachi gets Sasori to join in on a little dominance play with Deidara.
1. First Impression

**First Impression**

ItaDei

Some would say that Deidara is out of character here but let's be honest.

Oh, Deidara. You adorable blonde uke, you...

* * *

Deidara had just joined the Akatsuki having been recruited by Kisame, Sasori and Itachi from his home in Iwagakure. Trekking across the hardened sandstone leading to his new hideout, the blonde artist kept a steady glare on the back of a particular black-haired man's cloak.

_'How did he beat me so easily?!' _the artist thought, azure eyes narrowing. _'What did he do with his eyes?!' _

Itachi looked over his shoulder towards Deidara, who was walking a couple of meters behind the three established members.

Deidara kept his eyes locked with the red ones that had defeated him earlier, both intrigued and nervous knowing the power they held within the recognisable black swirls. Itachi smirked and returned his gaze to the path in front of him, sensing the recruits annoyance at his nonchalant attitude.

* * *

It didn't take long for Deidara to start an argument with his new partner, Sasori. The two had polar opposite beliefs on art, and the dispute had ended up with the master puppeteer leaving the hideout with Kisame on a mission, having requested to take Itachi's place to get away from the spirited blonde.

Deidara sat alone in his new room, his partner gone and the other members not present. The silence irritated him and made him lonely, so Deidara resorted to idling away the time by making countless clay sculptures. Unbeknownst to him, Itachi was close by, waiting for the artist to use up most of his chakra making the pieces. It would be troublesome for Deidara to fight back.

After an hour or so, Deidara felt his chakra running low and decided to take a look around the seemingly large rock hideout. Itachi smirked as he felt the blonde leave his room, edging closer to the door to the Uchiha's space.

Strong, pale arms wrapped around Deidara's feminine waist, holding him against the firm, sculpted chest of the black haired man.

"Wh-what?! What are you doing, yeah?!"

Itachi leaned into the blonde's neck, breathing lightly against the sensitive skin around the back of his ear.

"What do you think?" he purred, smirking as he felt Deidara flinch against the teeth softly sinking into his ear.

Deidara struggled to shake the Uchiha's grasp from him, yet despite the artist's best efforts, the black haired man barely moved. Itachi waited for the blonde to tire himself a little more before continuing. He slid his hands down towards Deidara's semi hardness and began rubbing on either side, purposefully teasing the new requit. The blonde began a plead for the Uchiha to stop, but he was rendered unable to do so by the numbness creeping through his body. Deidara attempted once again to break free, his pride of not succumbing to the man who defeated him still slightly outweighing his lust. Itachi frowned slightly at this and shifted his palms slightly closer to the blonde's ache.

"Get off me, yeah..." Deidara mumbled, holding back a groan as the Uchiha traced a line across the artist's length. The blonde whimpered, his need steadily overpowering his resistance.

"Moan for me, Deidara."

The blonde couldn't help but comply; the low growl of his name being uttered by Itachi causing a shudder of anticipation to flow throughout his body, rendering him unable to do little more than pant in the older boy's arms, accepting every touch, caress and kiss given to him.

Itachi pulled the blonde into his room, placing him on his bed before studying his features.

Deidara's hazed gaze met Itachi's scrupulous one. The artist was very aware that the man's breath didn't seem all too faltered by his own actions, yet the blonde could hear his gasping through the stillness of the air.

This bothered him.

Deidara grabbed the protruding cloak on either side of Itachi's head and pulled the pale face towards his own.

Their lips locked, the blonde hungry for the unknown sound of the older man's pleasure, buckling his hips to meet the ones just barely above his own.

Deidara could feel Itachi's hardness press against his own, driving a shot of adrenaline through the blonde's mind causing him to start a slow, needy grind between the two heated bodies.

Itachi responded with a raspy groan, not expecting the action.

_'I wonder how much he knows about my abilities, yeah?' _Deidara thought as the tongue from his right palm hovered close to Itachi's neck.

The blonde grinned mischievously in anticipation of the older man's reaction. The slick muscle pressed against the dark haired boy's sensitive skin, nipping and sucking as red eyes shot open in surprise.

"Didn't expect that, did you, yeah?"

Itachi closed his eyes one again and leaned into the gesture, purring huskily as multiple red marks were left on his sensitive, pale skin.

Sitting back on his heels, Itachi pulled off his cloak and threw it to the floor along with his black trousers. Deidara watched as the Uchiha's muscles flexed under his black mesh shirt, which clung tightly to its wearer's defined torso and stomach. Reaching up with his left hand, the blonde encircled one of the nipples protruding through the overlapped, wirey fabric causing Itachi to flinch.

The Uchiha growled, tearing off the artist's clothing along with the rest of what he himself was wearing.

Reaching down, Itachi teased Deidara's hole with a finger until the blonde was reduced to a frenzy, moaning and writhing, frantically pumping his hardened length as he was stretched.

Itachi now had three fingers inside, trying to find the one spot that would drive the blonde insane. Itachi lightly rubbed over a particular spot, smirking as he saw Deidara arch his back and pant in response to the minor touch.

Pulling his fingers out, Itachi readied himself at the prepared entrance, angling himself to ensure he would hit Deidara's sweet spot.

"Scream." Itachi growled, raspy voice giving away just how turned on he was as he rammed his entire length inside the blonde.

Itachi was glad that there was no one else in the hideout, or the entire area for that matter, as he quickly learned that Deidara was quite an animated screamer.

The blonde had his legs wrapped round the Uchiha's back, his own back arched and his hands grasping at black locks of hair, pulling Itachi closer as the dark haired man left hickeys on Deidara's neck and chest.

Itachi could do little more than moan as his sounds were muffled by his biting of the tanned skin beneath him, but Deidara, despite resisting in the beginning, had let himself enjoy the waves of pleasure surfing through him.

"Harder, yeah! Fuck me, fuck me!"

The blonde's blue, hazy eyes were half lidded as his head shot backwards at his moment of release. Itachi kept going, repeatedly hitting Deidara's sweet spot causing the blonde to tighten after each thrust.

Deidara gripped the sheets by his hips, he could barely stay conscious, let alone speak. He whimpered and panted meekly, sweat dripping down his flushed face and past the marks on his throat. Itachi watched the blonde's swollen lips part to draw breath and exhale it just as fast, the way he always made a certain groan when his most sensitive part was hit, how he occasionally opened his azure eyes to lock onto deep black ones, blue misted with satisfaction, black masked by lust.

Itachi slowed his pace so he could lean down to Deidara, kissing him gently. The blonde placed either hand on the Uchiha's neck and returned the previous favor of leaving a few red marks. Itachi rested his head in Deidara's neck as he came inside, the two men locked together as their heated breaths mixed in the air above them.

They laid together, as close as they could get, neither uttering word. Eventually, Itachi pulled out and raised himself up on his elbows. The two stare at each other for a while, wondering what to say.

They decided not to say anything at all.

Rather, both pulled the other towards themselves for a kiss before they would part. Until the next opportunity.

* * *

Thankiiz for reading!

As the ending suggests, this is not over. There'll be other one-shots that continue this... Bonding. Hint hint.

Feel free to PM me/review if you have a specific pairing you'd like me to write sexy times for.

I'm all for any pairing from Naruto.

But no M-Preg. M-Preg makes the angels cry.

Yuri, yaoi, het, whatever.

Vanilla, kinky, threesome, whatever.

As long as it's yummy.


	2. What a Bang

**What a Bang**

Sasori x Deidara x Itachi

Puppets can get boners... Right? Of course they can. Just go with it.

SasorixItachi, then ItachixDeidara, then ItachixSasorixDeidara

Why?

Because I can.

Sasori is quite OOC, just be warned. Actually, they all are. But Sasori especially.

* * *

Deidara had been a part of the Akatsuki for nearly a month now. He had gone on a few missions which had done little more than confirm his frustration with his parter. The blonde walked beside the large, animalistic body that creaked occasionally with the sheer weight of a million possible traps inside, wooden features casting a formidable shadow that dwarfed Deidara's own.

"What do you actually look like, yeah?" Deidara thought out loud, the prospect of not knowing his partner's countenance annoying him.

Sasori didn't flinch, ignoring the comment to see how the blonde would react.

Immaturely, was the answer.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. ACTUALLY. LOOK. LIKE. YEAH!" Deidara said loudly, leaning towards the hunched figure of the puppet.

Sasori snorted slightly at the fact that the blonde had still repeated 'yeah' after his little outburst. Maybe he did it on purpose...

"SASORI NO DANNA!"

Christ this boy was irritating. If it wasn't bad enough that he was extremely opinionated, he had a voice to rival the loudness of his damned explosions.

As the two neared the Akatsuki hideout, the pair of artists caught sight of Itachi leaning against the large stone that blocked the hideout. His red gaze landed directly on Deidara's neck, where it was possible to see a lone scarlet area where the Uchiha had marked him this morning with the promise of 'fun' later in the day.

The blonde grinned, wondering why Itachi was outside. They hadn't done anything more than touching since he first joined, and the young male was eager for something more substantial than a hickey in the corridoors. Not that he wanted to be overpowered by the black haired man. No, he was definitely in charge. He wasn't losing his dominance. Of course not.

Deidara spoke up, wondering what he actually wanted.

"Itachi... San. Do you know what Sasori No Danna's real body looks like, yeah?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and eyed the redhead, his smirk hidden by his cloak but just about noticeable by Sasori, who watched the Uchiha's eyes carefully and saw a flicker of mischief dance in his usually stoic expression.

"Why?" Itachi asked, answering Deidara's question. "Are you curious?" The second half of this was mainly directed towards the puppeteer, evoking the inclination that there was something going on between him and the blonde. The black haired man continued.

"Do you want to know?" Again, this was directed to both the men stading in front of the Uchiha. Sasori raised an eyebrow, chuckling somewhat as he comprehended the offer.

"He's my partner, yeah! Why shouldn't I know, hmm?"

"I thought _I_ was your... Partner, Deidara?" Itachi responded, laughing inwardly at the way the blonde stuttered and flushed red, unable to look anywhere but his feet.

"What's all this about?" Sasori asked as the three entered the hideout, Itachi walking a few steps ahead, silently laughing at the way the explosive artist occasionally muttered something incomprehensible, embarrassed and somewhat worried.

_'He's got uke written all over him...'_ Itachi thought, laughing at his own joke.

"W-what's so funny, yeah?" Deidara spluttered, not liking the fact that he had no idea what was going through the Uchiha's mind.

"Answer my question." Sasori stated, also starting to enjoy how awkward the usually animated blonde was.

Blue eyes watched Itachi's back, unsure of whether to say anything, and what to say. He couldn't exactly state what was going on between him and the black haired man, because he didn't really know himself.

Sasori walked past the Uchiha's room towards his own, but soon returned.

Deidara's eyes scanned the new form, a slender, pale body with visible joints and a crop of red hair framing reddish-brown eyes and a doll-like face.

"You're staring." The new puppet stated, watching as the blonde shifted on the bed in the corner of the room.

Itachi smiled. _'This is going to be interesting.'_ He thought, pacing over to Sasori and muttering something in his ear before kissing him. The redhead smirked and rested his palms on Itachi's ass, pulling their bodies closer and moaning as the Uchiha ran his hands up and down his back, scratching lightly. The black haired man slightly opened one eye to see a confused looking Deidara gazing at the attention the puppeteer was receiving. _'Is he... Pouting?'_ Itachi thought, breaking the kiss so he could address the clay user. Said man looked up expectantly, hand unconsciously drifting to the hickey given to him earlier.

"Watch." The Uchiha said flatly.

"What, yeah?"

"You're going to watch us." Sasori stated, hands draping around Itachi's shoulders.

Deidara blushed and frowned. "Why would I do that, yeah?!"

"Because if you're good..." The black haired man murmured, reaching into his cloak. "You'll get both of us. See? It all works out for you in the end." He finished, throwing a pair of handcuffs to the bed with a wink.

Deidara grinned but caught Itachi's stare.

"There's a catch, isn't there, yeah..."

"You can't look away, and you can't touch yourself." Itachi said, holding back a smirk as the blonde clicked his tongue and nodded his head.

"Good to see you're willing. Want me that badly?" The Uchiha added, slipping his heavy robe to the floor where Sasori's attire already lay.

"Shut up, yeah..." Was the hasty response.

Itachi removed the rest of his clothes, grabbed the redhead and hoisted him up so his legs were wrapped aground his waist. Holding him by his ass, he pushed Sasori against the wall to the right of the bed, just over a meter away from Deidara. The puppeteer was quiet, mere pants and faint moans passing his lips as Itachi's length ground into the his own. Deidara's cock twitched, gazing at the way the Uchiha half closed his eyes with every grind, his breathing becoming slightly huskier as beads of sweat formed on his brow. The blonde had never seen his poker faced parter look so... Sexy. He had his eyes closed, fingers entangled in Itachi's hair, which had long fallen free of the tie holding the strands together.

Sasori's skin was tough and Itachi growled as he attempted to sink his nails into it. The redhead's face twisted in pain but he mewled loudly, legs tightening around the Uchiha's waist. The blonde looked on as Itachi's long fingers slid down the puppeteer's back, pulling at the skin and causing the recipient to moan and twist in his arms.

Deidara's mouth had gone dry. His breaths came more rapidly, heavier, louder. He eyed the sleek metal of the handcuffs by his left hand, running two fingers over them, letting the coldness shoot through his arm as a means of distracting himself from the scene in front of him. He wasn't jealous. It just strained him to merely observe. Deidara sighed hesitantly; he was confused as to why it bothered him so much to be left out.

"Don't get distracted." Itachi stated, eying the blonde's apparent interest in the metal on his bed.

"You're leaving me out, yeah. What's the point, hmm?"

"To make you go insane." The black haired man replied simply, returning to Sasori who had started grinding against his chest. Itachi moaned loudly, smirking as Deidara's pupils dilated and watered at the sound.

"I want you to beg for it." The Uchiha added, knowing that the blonde would normally be unwilling to agree to his plans, but hoping his lust would lead him astray.

Deidara frowned slightly, stuck between his pride and the ever increasing ache building in his cock. He had agreed not to touch himself, but the whimpers and groans eminating from the two men just feet away from him made the resistance difficult.

Itachi grabbed a fistful of red hair with one hand and used the other to tease the puppeteer's hole as he bit on Sasori's bottom lip. The puppeteer opened his mouth and moaned as a finger slid inside, stretching him while probing for his sweet spot. The black haired man licked the redhead's tongue, sucking and flicking as he explored the redhead's mouth.

"A-ah... Itachi..." The puppeteer moaned, jolting as two more fingers were added. The Uchiha bent his fingers and smiled when Sasori threw his head back against the wall, unaware of the impact as he screamed, walls clenching around his fingers as they brushed against his target.

"There... Please, more... Harder..." The pupeteer panted, purposefully putting on a show in order to arouse the blonde whose eyes were slightly unfocused as he shivered.

Itachi turned so Sasori's back faced Deidara as he pushed inside the redhead.

"Watch." Itachi purred, enjoying the blush that crept across the blonde's face as he bit his lip and kept his eyes on the movement between the two bodies. The Uchiha kept the movement slow, seeing how the explosive artist was gazing so diligently.

Deidara could barely hold back. The wet sounds, the panting, the moaning, the way his partner grunted as he came. He could see the sweat dripping down his partner's back making him painfully hard and aware of the lack of attention he was receiving. He knew Itachi wanted him to beg, and at this point he was becoming too desperate to care about his pride.

"I-Itachi?" He stuttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Hn?" The black haired man continued his pace inside the now slightly delirious redhead.

Deidara leaned back against the headboard, putting on is sexiest look as he lifted his legs up with his hands.

"I need you... Please? Yeah?"

The Uchiha simpered at his victory.

"You need me to what?" Itachi purred, enjoying his authority over both males.

Deidara growled but continued regardless.

"I need you to...Hmm..." This was embarrassing. "To..."

"Say it." The black haired man urged, throwing Sasori onto the bed so his head landed in between the blonde's legs.

The explosive artist swallowed, watching his partner's flushed face lie motionless near him.

"To fuck me, yeah... Please, I can't bear it, un..."

The Uchiha pulled off Deidara's clothes and pushed Sasori's slightly open mouth towards the blonde's cock, entering the redhead once again as he did so. Sasori bobbed up and down as Itachi rammed inside him, sucking harder as the explosive artist grabbed the crop of red hair beneath him. Itachi came with a grunt, leaning down to whisper into the puppeteer's ear, who smiled as he raised his head, flipped Deidara over so he was face down in front of him and handcuffed his hands to the headboard before pulling the metallic rope usually used in battle out of his stomach, rubbing the cool metal along the back of the man in front of him.

"What are you doing? W-where is this going, yeah?" The blonde spluttered, the handcuffs digging into his wrists as he tried to move away.

"Inside you." Itachi responded calmly.

"Wait, what?! What the fuck, yeah?! What's going where?!" The iciness made him shiver and the artist became unnervingly aware of how turned on he was at the prospect of an unknown experience.

Sasori answered this by slipping the head of the trap inside the blonde, jutting against his sweet spot with considerable force. The recipient cried out at the feeling of cold metal going inside him, but began moaning and sighing as the metal twitched against him. The Uchiha moved to the top of the bed where he kneeled with one of Deidara's restrained arms on either side of his ankles, forcing his cock into Deidara's mouth, who struggled, trying to form words of protest. The blonde could barely move at all, his arms were held in place by the cuffs that had enticed him earlier and his legs were slowly going numb. Itachi kept the explosive artist's mouth wrapped around his cock for another minute or so, savouring the way he would hum in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure when Sasori moved inside of him.

Deidara attempted to raise his head enough to form words as Itachi's strong hands were keeping him down. "Please, yeah!" He groaned, simultaneously trying to move away from the chill moving inside him and the cock that was leaking pre-cum down his chin. "Itachi, please... Hn..."

"Say that you want me."

"I want you, yeah!" He gasped, becoming more desperate out of discomfort and lust.

The black haired man lifted Deidara's suddenly empty ass so it was sticking in the air before switching places with Sasori, who sat in between the explosive artist's arms, cock already in the cuffed man's throat with his legs on either side of the young artist's body. Itachi spread the hole presented to him before angling his cock so he would hit Deidara's most sensitive place. The Uchiha entered slowly, purposely stopping short of the blonde's sweet spot. The explosive artist moaned and tried to move back, but Sasori kept him where he was by holding his shoulders, simultaneously forcing the handcuffed man to take the cock in his mouth deeper.

Itachi rocked gently until Deidara lifted his head and screamed, "FOR FUCKS SAKE, YEAH!"

With that, the Uchiha responded by turning the blonde over, reattaching the handcuffs after he did so that one of the blonde's arms was on either side of the redhead's waist. Deidara still licked and sucked the puppeteer as Itachi quickening his pace, roughly forcing himself as far into Deidara as he could manage. The black haired man watched as sweat dripped down the blonde's flushed face, puffed up lips rubbing against Sasori's cock as the puppeteer slid his hand down the explosive artist's chest and stomach, fingers rubbing against Deidara's hardness, which tipped him over the edge into orgasm. As Sasori was about to release, he demanded that his partner 'drink everything' as he came in Deidara's throat provoking him to moan and pull against the restraints around his wrists. The Uchiha winced as the blonde tightened around him, feeling pressure build up in his lower stomach before pulling out and cumming over Deidara's lips and throat. The black haired man then collapsed on the blonde, kissing his neck and leaving a trail of hickeys near the one he left earlier as Sasori panted against the headboard. Itachi undid the handcuffs with the key he had left on the floor and propped himself up in his elbows so he was centimetres from the explosive artist's face. Deidara grinned, his usual cheeky self showing through his exhaustion.

"Do you agree with me now, Sasori No Danna?" Deidara grinned, rubbing his wrists where two red lines were forming as he winked at Itachi.

"Agree with what." The redhead replied, regaining his composure.

"That art should be a bang!"

* * *

Thankiiz for reading ^^

Hope all that switching wasn't confusing...

Reviews make me feel happy in my little fangirl heart.


End file.
